


The Angel's Climax

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the beginning of time Aziraphale admired the beauty of the world. He saw Adam and Eve and he contemplated them. Hidden behind the tree of temptation, he felt desire as his hands touched the wood. The sins within its roots were powerful and impossible to deny.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 14





	The Angel's Climax

The time flew between his hands when he first tasted the sin of the flesh. It was with a young missionary. Strong, sweet Italian skin, rough with his lovers. Nothing could please him more than to make this sweet boy pleased and satisfied. The shivers he felt when he kissed him... He had been longing for his body for so long. But as his dreams became real, he felt only emptiness instead of the pleasure he was expecting.

He left early, leaving the soldier, naked in his bed. He went to the bar. Then to the restaurant.

«- Crawly, is that you ?!

\- Crowley!!!

\- What an unexpected pleasure to see you there.

\- Well I had a bit of tempting around...

\- Oh okay.

\- A soldier who was supposed to fall in the arms of men.»

At that moment Aziraphale thought he understood why he couldn't feel the pleasure he desired last night. All because of Him!

The last four years were beginning to make him sad, he had met the gentle and beautiful Dandies of London. He learned their language and could spot gays miles away. The party were magnificent and glorious. He was attracted to all and all were attracted to him. In his bed were occasionally found more than one man and rarely less than five persons. Yet he wasn't happy and was longing for the ultimate pleasure. He had seen more naked body than the greatest sculptor.

He fell bored of it and stayed in the cafés and restaurants instead of going to the big parties. He could thank his clear mind for keeping away from it because if he didn't he would have never met the great mister Wilde. They became close friends. They could talk about anything but Aziraphale would feel too ashamed to ask.

«- And how is it for you dear?

\- Well I think about opening a bookshop.

-No Aziraphale! I meant how is it going for you in bed.»

The gentleman turned red, blushing so hard he couldn't feel his cheeks any more.

«- Well you see... I had.... And have splendid time with young men and I enjoyed some precious time with women. But I don't seem... To be able to... You know...

\- Oh yes I see. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

\- Then help me! I feel nothing but emptiness when I have sex. And when I see all those persons in my bed reaching ecstasy below me, I just feel wrong.

\- Have you tried on your own?

\- Of course!

\- And feelings? Have you ever had sex with someone you loved or admired?

\- Well.... I don't really know....

\- Then find the One, my friend. Find the one who makes your heart beat faster.»

"The one... Someone who would love me....? And whom I'd love....?"

"Oh f*** I totally forgot my meeting with Crowley. He must be so angry at me."

He left quickly without a word but thousands of questions.

«- I'm so sorry dear.

\- I fed ducks.

\- ...Why did you want us to meet?»

Crowley looked at him, he was feeling sorry for what he was about to ask him. "But if he says no, will it mean that he likes me?"

Aziraphale was looking at Crowley, he was still bothered by what Oscar said. And slowly, as if the idea was a needle trying to pierce through the armour of logic. "Oh lord(sorry) he loves me!". It was an old and rusty armour and a steel needle.

«- I was meaning to ask you something.

\- Sure what did you want to ask me?»

Crowley handed him the piece of paper that was not only carrying Crowley's hope of safety but also the silliest question of them all.

«- I'm not doing this! I'm not giving you a suicide pill!!»

"He likes me!" "He doesn't love me at all. Why would he ask me such a thing."

Aziraphale felt his hope fall and break as he was leaving Crowley. "I'll never have pleasure and I'm going to stop trying." 

"He likes me! He likes me!" Crowley wasn't letting his emotions show on his face but inside he was so happy to finally know. "How am I going to get holy water then?"

The country was at war. Bombs, widows, orphans. Aziraphale was horrified by human cruelty. If it wasn't his purpose to try and save people, and mainly save his bookshop, he would have run away from it, in heaven or on a remote island.

It was an awkward time to live in. But Crowley was in London and they would occasionally meet.

He had a secret meeting tonight, in a church. He approached the building silently.

«- If we don't kill him tonight he'll die anyway in a camp for being homosexual.

\- He's not! But his name.... He is certainly Jewish.

\- He's not! But it would be funny to have a Jewish f****t who works for nazis.

\- How ironical.

\- Oh! Mister Fell.

\- Did you brought the books?

\- Aziraphale take my hand.

\- What?!

\- Take my hand you silly angel!!

He took the demon's hand as the bomb was falling. Not only they held hands but Aziraphale snuggled against Crowley who wrapped him with his arms and coat the best he could. It suddenly went very hot when the bomb exploded around them. The fire was burning every bit of air.

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. The demon was hardly breathing but he looked down at the angel and shared his breath. Their lips were close. Aziraphale was moving towards him but when their lips touched Crowley took a step backwards.

«- Lift home.»

They were seating in the car. Aziraphale wasn't ashamed of what he did or try to do. But Crowley was lost.

Crowley's hand fell on the passenger seat as always but Aziraphale was there so his hand fell on his leg. He took his hand and intertwined his fingers with his.

«- I always liked the warmth of your skin.»

He was bringing their hands to his lips. Crowley let him do. His cold lips touched his skin and he felt like all the stars were rushing in his heart. He parked the car in front of the bookshop surrounded by ruins and turned to the angel.

«- Do you want me to come in?»

Aziraphale had mixed feelings. "What if he is not really the one.... What if I just ruin everything?" But then he imagined Crowley kissing him, embracing his body with his. He imagined feeling his heart pounding under his lips. "Oh fine!"

«- I'd like that very much.»

We all know that it would be much easier for Aziraphale to open the doors by simply by snapping his fingers so he won't need keys but he liked taking that time outside his bookshop to close and open it (sometimes).

And Crowley was enjoying it too. Aziraphale was trying to open the door and he was distracting him. He kissed his neck and grabbed his hips to pull him against him. Aziraphale turned to face him and Crowley pushed him against the closed door. Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the angel.

«- No.»

Aziraphale wasn't feeling well.

«- Please Crowley. Don't be mad at me. I want that, I really do. I really want you. But I'm not ready for it. Give me some time to process all that.»

Azi left a small kiss on his cheek and Crowley turned back and walked to his car without a word.

The angel opened the door and slammed it with his back. He was shivering. He touched his lips, the warmth of the kiss was still there. He could still feel the pressure of Crowley's body against his. He gasped as his hand wondered on his own body and he felt how hard were his feelings.

He reached for his bowtie and untied it. Unbuttoning his shirt, his breath was shortening. "Crowley. What have you done to me..."

The mind were narrowing and homosexuality had become a terrible thing even if all around them sex revolution was happening.

«- Have you heard about this church robbery?

\- Yeah, this crazy rich guy who wants a bottle of holy water.»

Aziraphale was used to hear Soho's rumours but this one seemed too real.

He haven't heard about Crowley in months but it had to be him.

It was night but Aziraphale could still see everything from his bedroom window. So when he saw this Bentley parked on the other side of the street, he nearly jumped in his suit.

He was waiting for Crowley. "I shouldn't but if he wants it so much there must be a reason..."

«- I don't want to know what you want to do with this.

\- But...

\- I don't want to! But I want to make sure you know how sad I'll feel if you happened to use it on yourself.»

The demon took the bottle but wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's.

«- You go too fast for me Crowley.»

Aziraphale then left the car like he had got into. He sat on his bed and looked at his hand.

"What are you doing to me Crowley?"

The apocalypse had been avoided but they had to choose their face.

«- So you tell me that this bus will simply go to London?

\- Yep. 

\- Dear.... I must tell you something...»

Aziraphale handed him the little piece of paper. When Crowley gave him it back the angel just held his hand. Crowley blushed a little and just intertwined his fingers with Aziraphale's.

«- So what do you think we should do?

\- I don't really know... We'll sort it out tonight.»

Aziraphale kissed his cheek and Crowley looked at him before kissing him dearly. The angel leaned against him.

«- Sleepy?

\- Oh no, maybe a little dizzy. But I just want to be against you.»

«- London, terminus!»

Our celestial lovers got out of the bus. It had surprisingly stopped right in front of his flat. Crowley took his key in his pocket.

He started using the key after WW2, when he understood he might have to train for a moment like this one..

«- Angel, do you mind opening the door for me. I have something to grab before getting in.

\- Oh sure.»

Crowley gave him the black key and turned back. Aziraphale was trying to find the keyhole when Crowley grabbed his hips and kissed his neck.

«- So I'm what... Or who you had to grab...»

He kissed his cheeks, jaw, neck, lips and Aziraphale was smiling under all those kisses and Crowley was happy.

«- We should go inside at least....»

(NOTE: hello, sorry, you should consider put on "feeling good" Avicii's remix for sense8. You might enjoy more. Sorry again.)

Crowley snapped his fingers and the door opened, they nearly fell on the floor but Crowley was holding Aziraphale too firmly to let go of him.

They were breathing hard against each other. Aziraphale took his bowtie off and Crowley was kissing him lower. They stumbled against the couch, Aziraphale sat on it and took his shoes off. Crowley grabbed his thighs to have him around his waist. He took the time to take Crowley's sunglasses off, unbuttoning slowly his shirt, taking off their jackets, kissing passionately his snake-tongued lover.

«- It's been too long. I can't remember how to do it.»

Aziraphale didn't know Crowley never had sex, ever.

Crowley took them to the bedroom, where he kneeled in front of the bed taking Azi' trousers off, where he kissed his legs, his neck and his sweet pink lips.

«- I never kissed someone before nor did I tasted their skin. I've been waiting for You all along.»

Azi kissed him and went under the blanket to take his underwear and socks off. The bed was warm and soft, he felt so natural under his sheets. Crowley sat on the bed and undressed slowly. He took his shoes and socks off, let his trousers fall on the floor and took his underwear off so slowly he could feel Azi's impatience. He crawled into bed to reach his lover's arms and lips.

They took the time they needed to appreciate each other's body. To learn how they had to move but it came so naturally. They were connecting on an other kind of level. An ineffable level. Their soul seemed to have merged into one.

Like the Arabian song and the sweet taste of violin, they were improvising a brand new music of their own. Like the wind blowing between two mountains, like the whistle of the sea, like the leaves of the highest trees brushing when strong winds bend them.

Aziraphale never experienced a stronger connection in his life. There was a bond between them, a bridge that began construction six thousands years ago and they cemented the last brick together. They sealed it when they realised how important the other was.

It was warm and strong like the voice of a giant making the earth quake, like the flight of thousands of stars rushing into his body. His skin was so sensitive. It was like waves of colours entering his brain and heart. Again and again. Feeling him. Touching him. Kissing him. Grabbing him. Again and again.

Their breath was short and we could barely hear them but time had stop and was going backwards, back to all those moments when they could have kiss or touch, speak their mind and reveal their love.

Aziraphale was forgetting ever being in someone else's arms and Crowley was forgetting ever being away from his angel.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction idea from @neverhidelove on twitter.
> 
> "Aziraphale has never climaxed before. He has tried over the last few centuries, but nothing seems to excite him. Even Oscar Wilde had been asked for some help. Nothing could turn him on enough to pleasure him. That was until he caught the sight of Crowley losing himself for him."


End file.
